


Life After Overwatch

by PeddlerOfSmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeddlerOfSmut/pseuds/PeddlerOfSmut
Summary: Set two years after Overwatch and Talon have disbanded, former agents find their way in a world free of international terrorist and paramilitary organizations.  For Brigitte and Widowmaker, that means living and working together as sex workers in an apartment in So-Cal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie and Brigitte live their work as sex workers as they deal with clients and find work through an old friend. Meanwhile, Amélie finds out about an old flame.

Amélie Lacroix stirred awake. Her entire body was covered in sweat as she looked at the clock radio on her nightstand. It was past 7AM on a hot summer morning and while she could barely remember what she dreamed about, she knew was that she was in a lot better situation than she was now. 

Looking to her side, she saw some random guy snoring away restfully, his arm wrapped around her side. Unwrapping herself from him, she got up and put on her bra and panties thrown on the ground. “Hey stud,” she said as she pushed up against him. “Stud, it’s time to go.” 

Her partner mumbled as he sat up. “Mmm, is it time already?” He asked. Amélie rolled her eyes. “You paid in advance, so you can grab your stuff and get out,” she said. 

“Why do you have to be such a bitch?” Her john asked as he put his clothes on. 

She shrugged. “You’re not my boyfriend, you’re not staying for breakfast, are you?” She asked as she crossed her arms. Shaking his head, her john dressed and got out in a hurry but not before checking that his wallet and keys were still in his pants. In another lifetime, Amélie was an assassin. A lifetime ago she went by Widowmaker and was the highest profile operative of the international terrorist organization Talon. A lifetime ago she was snatching the lives out of others from rooftops afar. But that was a lifetime ago. Now she was living a life of squalor, turning tricks and living with a former Overwatch rival. 

She went out into the hallway and knocked onto the other door. “Brigitte, wake up,” she said. “Brigitte,” she said as she opened the door. Sleeping in a mess of covers and various stuffed animals was former Overwatch agent Brigitte Lindholm. Infuriatingly enough, she was spooning naked with her john-a young man in his early twenties with messy, curly hair and heavy stubble. Amélie pinched the bridge of her nose. Brigitte’s naivete made her far too permissive towards her johns. Not only that, but they had agreed on a hard rule of no johns past 8AM, and it was already 7:45. “She’s just a child,” she reminded herself. 

“Hey kids,” she said, “It’s time to get up!” She repeated herself louder as they stirred awake “I’m almost close,” he grunted. “Just a little longer?” He asked as Brigitte looked up and grinned sheepishly. 

Amélie rolled her eyes. “You got extra?” She asked as he looked up and nodded. “You take care of it then, Brigitte,” she said. Brigitte smiled and nodded as she hopped to her knees on her bed. “Lemme take a look at that cock, babe,” she giggled as her john stood above her. 

Amélie stepped out of the room and walked towards the kitchen to make a pot of coffee before she stopped herself. She knew as a matter of fact that Brigitte still needed help to collect extra payment from her johns. Not only that but as much as she didn’t want to admit it, seeing those two going at it made her hot. “God damn it,” she said under her voice as she turned around and took her bra off. “Hey stud, how about some extra fun?”

Brigitte’s john turned around. “Uh, how much more is this gonna cost?” He asked, his cock in Brigitte’s mouth. 

“That all depends,” Amélie said in his ear as she pushed her breasts against her back. “How much do you have left on you?” 

“Um, like twenty bucks left?” He asked as he reached behind him to jiggle Amélie’s ass. She winced. “Twenty dollars nothing,” she thought to herself, “this kid’s holding.” 

“Well, how about you and I get down to business while Brigitte excuses herself?” She asked as she motioned for Brigette to move. Quick as a flash, Brigitte left the room but not before snatching the wallet out of his pants, remembering which pocket he got it from. “So, what’s your name, stud?” She asked as she grabbed his cock and stroked it. 

“S-Steve,” he said as he kept jiggling her ass. “What do I call you?” 

“Mmm, I’m Amélie,” she answered, “and you, Steve, have a decent cock here,” she said as she teased him in her hands. “I’m gonna want that in my ass.” 

He shuddered. “Then bend over,” he said. 

“Oh no,” she said. “You’re gonna lie down and I’m gonna ride this, Steve,” she said as she squeezed his cock. Steve groaned and nodded, lying down on the bed, holding his cock in the air to allow Amélie to squat down and put it inside her ass. She then leaned over and let her hips do the rest as her ass cheeks clapped up and down against his crotch. “Oh fuck,” he said. “Oh fuck, that’s amazing!” 

“Enjoying the view?” She asked as she kept bouncing up and down on him. “Grab on, stud,” she said as Steve clapped his hands on Amélie’s immaculate ass and squeezed it. “That’s it!” She gasped as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter. “Keep it going, stud, I’m almost there!” 

“Gonna cum!” He groaned. In one swift motion, Amélie pulled her ass off his cock and jerked his cock off in her mouth, shooting his wad on her tongue. “Ooooh fuuuuuck,” he groaned as he looked up at this purple-skinned succubus drain his cock like it was nothing. 

“Mmm,” she said as she swallowed his load, “looks like my ass was too much for you, was it stud?” She asked as she gulped his load down while Brigette surreptitiously opened the door and slipped his wallet back in his pants on the ground. Amélie swirled her tongue over the tip of his cock before she licked the shaft up and down and kissed the tip. “There, the tip’s nice and clean,” she said. “Now it’s time to go, stud. We girls need some alone time.” 

So?” Amélie asked after Steve got dressed and left their two-bedroom apartment. 

“He was holding,” Brigitte said as she held up a wad of twenties, “he had like an extra hundred bucks on him!” 

“I knew it!” Amélie exclaimed. “Well fuck him, it’s in better hands now,” she smiled and put her bra and panties back on. “Go and make some coffee for us, I need to talk to Olivia.” 

It had been two years since both Overwatch and Talon had mutually disbanded. In the years since, their agents had scattered to the winds, each finding something their own way in a world free of the presence of international paramilitary organizations. For Amélie and Brigitte, it meant moving together in Los Angeles and doing the only work that could pay quick, steady, and on their terms-sex work. In the fallout, Amélie had every intention of returning to Paris and finding her own way there. But little Brigitte had attached to her like a stray puppy, a stray puppy Amélie couldn’t say no to. Brigitte slipped into socks, sports bra, and boyshorts as she went into the kitchen to make coffee. 

Amélie turned on the laptop and logged into the special client their friend set up for them. After a moment of loading, her friend appeared on a secure communication. “Heeeyyy, what’s up?” A smiling face answered on the other end. 

“Good morning, Olivia,” Amélie said. Since Talon disbanded, Oliva “Sombra” Colomar had made her way down to Tijuana with her new boyfriend and former Overwatch Agent Lúcio Correia dos Santos. There she resumed her black hat hacker work outside of US jurisdiction and he got back to music production. “Waking and baking, I see?” Amélie asked. 

“Oh this?” Oliva asked as she held a joint. “Amélie, you need to come back here! The food is even better than it is up in Cali, I’m telling you! Besides, isn’t living in LA eating you alive? Even though I’m setting you up with clients?” 

For a 5% finder’s fee, Olivia combed through the dark web for them and aggregated them listings for potential clients in the greater LA area-all of them untraceable, free from potential vice interference. And even then, the combined costs of living were eating them alive. “Where’s my girl Brigitte?” Olivia asked as she took another hit of her joint. 

“Hi, Olivia!” Brigitte waved at the laptop camera. 

“Hey, girl!” Olivia waved back. “How’s the happy couple?” She joked. 

“Olivia, don’t say such things!” Amélie admonished her as she laughed. “Oh come on, the two of you are such a couple!” She laughed at them while Brigitte blushed. “Oh, but don’t mind me,” she said. “What can I do for you?” 

“Well we’re gonna be short on this month’s rent,” Amélie explained, “and you know how those things go, you start pulling from here to pay there and the last thing you know, everything’s snowballed. Do you have any escort work?” She asked. “All these turning tricks has us barely making ends meet. We’re tired catching minnows, we need a whale, understand me?” 

“I got you,” Olivia said as she did a quick search. “How does a private event sound, then? Lots of exec types with way too much money. Sex, drugs, and Armani suits, you know what I mean?” 

“Yeah, that’ll do,” Amélie said. 

“Hey, I want in,” Brigitte said. “You always go to these events alone!” 

“That’s because I’m used to it,” she said. “You’re just a child, after all.” 

“Just so you know, they’ll pay double if you go together,” Olivia said. “If one of you go, it would be five thousand. If two go, it would be ten.” 

“Ten thousand dollars!” Brigitte exclaimed. “That’s like four months rent and we’d have enough left over for other stuff! Come on, Olivia,” Brigitte begged, “let me come with!” 

“Jesus Christ, that’s how much ten grand takes you?” Olivia asked. “You need to come down to TJ, that kind of money would last you a whole year!” 

Amélie sighed. “Okay, you’ll come. But you’re staying next to me at all times, understand?” 

Brigitte nodded. “Book us both, then,” Amélie said. Oliva smiled. “So after the finder’s fee, your total will come out to $9500,” she said. “Pleasure doing business, ladies-“ 

“Hey Olivia?” Someone from off camera called out. “Hey, what are you doing?” 

“Is that Lucio?” Brigitte asked. “Bring him on, I wanna say hi!” 

“Oh, I’ll bring him on, all right!” Olivia laughed as she pulled Lucio on the camera. He was completely naked from head to toe, his cock dangling down for everyone to see. “Oh, crap!” Lucio said as he tried to cover himself, but Olivia pulled his hand back to expose him. Brigitte covered her mouth while Amélie raised her eyebrows. 

“Oh, come on!” Olivia laughed. “Don’t tell me you all weren’t fucking and sucking like crazy over at Overwatch!” 

“We, we never banged,” Lucio said. “Brigitte and I, I mean…” 

Olivia’s jaw dropped. “What!” She exclaimed. “How could you say no to this?” She said as she playfully flopped his cock up and down. “How could any girl in their right mind say no to that cock?” She asked as Brigitte turned redder and redder. 

“Olivia!” Amélie exclaimed. 

“Oh, fine,” she said as she put Lucio’s cock down. “Come on down to TJ, though, Brigitte,” Olivia laughed. “There’s more than enough of him here to feed the both of us!” 

“Goodbye, Olivia!” Amélie said as she closed the window and sighed in exasperation. She then thought for a moment and looked at Brigitte. “You didn’t-“ 

She shook her head no. “Why not?” Amélie asked. Brigitte shrugged. “Would you?” She asked. Amélie nodded vigorously. “Yeah, me too.” 

“So, what are we gonna do today?” She asked as they received the details of the event. It was going to be in a week, so they needed to prepare. 

“Well today’s our regular STD testing with Angela, so that works out anyway,” Amélie said. “After we swing by her clinic, we’re going straight to the mall to buy some dresses.” 

“Can we afford that right now, though?” She asked. 

“We need to look at are best so yes, we can afford it,” Amélie said. “Have you ever been to any one of these events?” 

Brigitte shook her head no. “These guys pay so that they don’t have to use condoms,” Amélie said. “It’s gonna be nothing but raw sex and lots of drugs.” 

Brigitte sucked air through her teeth. “You wanted this didn’t you?” Amélie asked as she turned to look at her. “Are you good on birth control?” 

She nodded yes. “Condoms only from here on out,” she said. “Clear?” 

“Crystal,” Brigitte said. “I’ll go get dressed, then.” 

For former Overwatch medic Angela “Mercy” Ziegler, her transition to civilian life was possibly the easiest. During her years of service, she had quietly been planning and organizing to oversee her own chain of low-cost medical clinics to serve the needs of the public should she need to retire. By the time Overwatch had disbanded, she was already managing two clinics. In the years since, Sweet Mercy medical clinics had five locations serving the greater LA area. After a quick breakfast, the two of them drove to Angela’s clinic for their regular testing. 

The two of them arrived early to their screening and waited patiently in the lobby, passing the time by browsing social media on their phones and through potential clients. Brigitte was the first to be called in for testing. After about a half hour, she arrived with a relieved look on her face. “Clean!” She said, holding an envelope in her hands. 

Amélie was called next. She was led into a room and sat down. Infographic charts lined the room and a computer was on a small desk. After a moment, the door opened and in came Angela dressed in a white coat with a black miniskirt and sweater underneath. “Good day, Amélie!” She said as she hugged her friend. “How are things?” 

“They’re good, yourself?” She asked. 

“Oh, they’re going,” Angela said as she opened a testing kit and put on a pair of latex gloves. “Don’t know if you heard the news, but Farena and I are getting engaged!” 

Amélie’s jaw dropped. Farena “Pharah” Amari was another former Overwatch agent and close companion of Angela’s. “But I thought she went up to Canada to be with her father!” 

“She did,” Angela said, “but then she reached out to me down here and when she heard I was running these clinics she asked if she needed a partner and well…” she trailed off. 

Amélie kept gaping. “C-congratulations!” She finally said. “When’s the wedding?” 

“It’ll be in October,” she said. “I always loved that time of year, you know?” She said as she opened a mouth swab. “Go ahead and put that in your mouth and leave it in there for about a minute,” she reminded her. 

Amélie nodded and did so, popping the swab in her mouth. After a minute, the end of the swab turned pink. Angela took it out of her mouth and put it into a reader next to her computer. After a moment, the results came in. “Clean,” Angela said. “Anything coming up?” 

“Brigitte and I are escorting to a party,” she said. 

Angela raised an eyebrow. “Is she ready for this?” 

Amélie shrugged. “We need the money.” 

Angela nodded. “I’ll have the results printed out right now,” she said. 

“Angela,” Amélie said suddenly, “how, how is Brian doing?” 

“You, you don’t know?” Angela asked. 

“Of course not,” Amélie said. “I barely know what everyone else is up to and I haven’t found him on any social media. I need to know, Angela.” 

Angela sighed. “He’s living with Lena in Australia.” 

Amélie went numb. Lena “Tracer” Oxton was Overwatch’s top agent. Back when both Overwatch and Talon were operational, both her and Amélie crossed paths frequently. One such incident involved a museum heist and a young man by the name of Brian. Amélie heard Angela speak, but the words weren’t registering. 

“Lena still had military connections,” she started to explain. “Brian didn’t have a whole lot of prospects, so he tagged along. Last I heard, they’re stationed together in Sydney where she’s flying experimental aircraft and he’s working in airspace.” Tears started streaming down Amélie’s face. “I’m, I’m sorry Amélie,” Angela said as she got up to hold her friend in her arms as she started sobbing. “I’m so sorry.”  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out shopping for dresses, seven minutes in heaven between Amélie and Brigitte soon turns into a ménage a trois!

Amélie walked out of Angela’s office about with her eyes were red and her face puffy after all the crying she did. “Amélie, are you alright?” Brigitte asked. 

“I’m fine,” she answered curtly as she fished a pair of teardrop sunglasses out of her purse and slid them on as they left the clinic. 

“You don’t wanna talk about it?” Brigitte asked anxiously. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Amélie insisted as they got into her car. “Let’s go get you a dress for the escorting event.” 

They rode together in awkward silence. Brigitte was worried. Amélie was obviously upset, but she didn’t know what to do to get her out of it. They finally arrived at the mall and after parking, walked into the air-conditioned relief inside. People were milling about as the two of them made their way to a nearby clothing store. “Here,” Amélie said as she handed her a couple of dresses, “try these on and let me know what you think.” 

“Are you sure about this, Amélie?” Brigitte asked as she put one of them against her body. “It’s a little low cut.” 

Amélie took off her glasses. “Brigitte, we’re getting paid to escort for an event and this is exactly the kind of outfit they want us to show up in. Are you absolutely sure you want to come with?” 

Brigitte thought for a moment and nodded. “It’s not fair that you should carry the burden of doing all these events alone,” she said as she took both of the dresses and walked confidently towards the dressing rooms. She stepped into the biggest dressing room available and looked at the dresses Amélie gave her. Both of them were low cut and revealed a whole lot of back and cleavage. One was in purple and the other red. She guessed they were going to match colors for the event or at the very least alternate. Picking the purple one, she dressed into it and then called out to Amélie to come inside to look. “What do you think?” She asked as she spun around in the purple dress. 

“You know we’re supposed to wear those without underwear, right?” Amélie asked. 

“B-but this dress already shows a lot of my butt,” Brigitte blushed. “People will see pussy and everything, won’t they?” 

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Remember what Olivia told us? This party is going to be sex, drugs, and Armani. They’re paying us to wear nothing at all underneath, so take it off,” Amélie said as she stepped outside of the dressing room to give her privacy. 

Brigitte was in shock. When she started living with Amélie, she made a major leap from Overwatch agent to sex worker. But she did it because she was doing it with her, and she couldn’t of doing it with anyone else. Deep down inside, she knew exactly why. On the edge of taking another leap, Brigitte psyched herself out and took off her underwear from underneath her dress. “Alright, you can come in now,” she said softly. 

Amélie stepped in and closed the dressing room door behind her. It was obvious that Brigitte wasn’t wearing any underwear. The dress was so tight that her nipples were poking out from underneath it and looking down at her legs, she could see no panty lines at all. “Well, what do you think?” Brigitte asked, her face getting redder and redder. 

Amélie put a hand to her mouth in contemplation. “Vogue for me. Spin around, twerk, shake your tits,” she instructed her 

Doing as she was told, Brigitte spun around on her heels, wiggled her ass, then spun around again and bent down to shake her tits. It might have been a little awkward but it was more than enough to get Amélie going as she grabbed her and put her up against the wall of the dressing room. Once she had Brigitte up against the wall, Amélie then slipped her hand underneath her dress while she pushed her lips against hers. It was all so overwhelming for Brigitte that she ended up pushing Amélie up against the mirror of the dressing room. Amélie forgot sometimes how strong Brigitte was. 

“Brigitte!” Amélie whispered. “Be careful, or someone will hear us!” 

“Amélie,” Brigitte, groaned, “Take off your shirt,” she said, emboldened by their sudden moment of intimacy. With her hand still inside Brigitte’s dress and her fingers rubbing against her pussy, Amélie lifted her shirt up and pulled one of her firm, purple breasts out for Brigitte. Brigitte immediately put her lips and mouth around her exposed nipple and areola. “God, you’re so beautiful,” she moaned as she started sucking. 

Nodding, Ameile started fingering Brigitte’s shaved, smooth pussy as aggressively as she could. “Cum,” she told her. “I need you to come quick, Brigitte,” she told her as she pushed her face harder against her breast. 

Overwhelmed and overloaded, Brigitte came as Amélie’s fingers turned wet and slippery inside her pussy. Brigitte’s moans and groans of pleasure were muffled against Amélie’s breast as her body shook from the throes of orgasm. 

“Did you come?” Amélie asked as Brigitte looked up into her eyes and shook her head. Amélie lowered her head and kissed Brigitte on her forehead. “I’m sorry, Brigitte, but I needed a piece of you right then and there, I’ve been craving it since this morning.” 

Brigitte shook her head. “It’s alright, Amélie. I- “her impromptu confession was cut off by someone knocking on the dressing room door. “Everything alright in there, ladies?” A male voice asked on the other side. 

“Keep on that dress and trust me,” Amélie whispered and pushed her off. Brigitte nodded as Amélie put her shirt and bra back on and opened the door to poke her head outside. Standing on the other side was a middle-aged floor manager with a disapproving look on his face and a nametag reading Richard. “What seems to be the problem, sir?” Amélie asked. 

“We’ve been getting noise complaints in the dressing rooms and I need these as open as possible,” Richard explained. “Ma’am, I’m gonna need you and your friend to buy something or leave my store as soon as possible.” 

“Oh, but my friend and I were just having fun and got carried away is all!” She said and stepped out of the dressing room. “We fully intend to buy something, I assure you!” 

Richard raised an eyebrow. He was obviously checking Amélie out and curious about what was going on inside but remained firm. “You and your girlfriend had better get a move on.” 

“Sir, there’s no way you could give us a pass?” Amélie asked as she leaned in and put a hand against his crotch. “My friend and I didn’t mean any harm, let us allow you a moment to reconsider,” she said as she rubbed her hand up and down and winked. 

Richard reconsidered. “Why don’t I give you ladies a moment to collect yourselves and you can join me in the manager’s office? I’ll be waiting outside the dressing rooms to lead you there…” 

“Of course!” She said as she turned around and stepped back into the changing room. “Change as fast as you can, the manager is gonna want a blowie.”

After a few moments of rushed changing, both Amélie and Brigitte stepped out of the changing room, Brigitte still holding the dresses she was trying on. They followed Richard into the back office “Team, I’m taking a couple of guests into the back on suspected shoplifting,” he said into his radio he took them inside and locked the door behind him. “Alright, that should buy us at least ten minutes,” he said as he put the radio on the computer desk and sat down on the chair. “Get to sucking.” 

“Of course,” she said as she knelt down to undo his pants and pull out his cock. “Ooo, what do we have here?” She asked as she held a decent-sized cock in her hand. “You were like this for us all this time, stud?” She fawned, laying it on as thick as possible 

Richard laughed. “That’s all me, babe,” he said as he pushed Amélie’s face against his cock. Amélie nuzzled it as she licked the shaft with her tongue before sucking it. Brigitte knelt next to her after a moment of sucking, Amélie pulled his cock out of her mouth and let her have her turn. “And to think I was going to throw a couple of pretty girls out of my store for nothing,” he laughed as Brigitte worked on his cock. “So lemme ask, which one’s the top and which one’s the bottom?”

“Jerk,” Amélie thought as slurped on his cock. “To be honest, I’m usually the bottom,” Brigitte answered for her and giggled. Amélie could see it happening. This middle-aged, cocky prick was exactly the daddy type that Brigitte fell for on the reg. She’d never admit it to her, but Brigitte always was thirsty for Reinhardt.

Richard laughed. “Well how about you let me have a handful of that ass, then?” he asked as he leaned over and smacked Amélie’s ass. 

“Whatever you say, stud,” Amélie said as she obliged him by standing up and slipping off her pants, revealing her purple, jiggling asscheeks in a black g-string. “Hot damn,” Richard sad as he grabbed a handful of her ass. “I’ve never seen an ass like that. 

“You like my ass, stud?” She asked and wiggled it. 

“I love it. Back it up here,” he said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to his face. Without warning, Richard put his face in her ass and started eating her ass out. “Oh!” She gasped. “So adventurous!” She said, her disposition changing towards him almost immediately. “Well let’s go, then!” She said and pushed Birgitte’s head down on his cock while she pushed her ass on his face. Richard grabbed her ass by both hands and ate her ass out like a champ, making Amélie moan. Brigitte gagged as he finally came into her mouth, filling it with hot, sticky come. 

“Mmm,” Amélie said as she removed herself from his face. “Not too many men are so willing to eat ass, I’m impressed stud,” she said as she pulled her skinny jeans back up. Brigitte meanwhile was lovingly cleaning his cock up and down. “So about letting us walk out of here and continue on our own as nothing happened?” Amélie asked. 

“Yeah, I think that’ll do,” he sighed as he zipped his pants back up. “Any way I could talk you into going out with me, red?” He asked and smiled lecherously towards Brigitte. 

“M-me?” Brigitte asked and blushed. 

“Yeah, you,” Richard laughed. “I love ginger girls like you. How about you and I go out tomorrow night?” 

Brigitte bit her lip. “Well…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Améile covers for Brigitte and gets more than she bargained for as her client is a dead ringer for past lover!

“I hope you’re at least making this a sugar daddy thing,” Amélie said with her arms crossed as she watched Brigitte getting ready for her date with Richard. “I know you were going to fall for him.” 

Brigitte finished applying her lipstick. “I have a type, okay? And yes, I will look into a sugar daddy relationship,” she as she put on her earrings. “What do you think?” 

“Is that the dress you bought?” Ameile asked with a raised eyebrow

Brigitte smiled. “One of them, it felt right. You’re not jealous, are you?” 

Amélie rolled her eyes. “If I said yes, would you fall in love with me?” 

Brigitte smirked. “Thanks again for covering my overnight,” she said as she grabbed her purse. 

“He’s some virgin loser, isn’t he?” Amélie asked. “You know I have no patience for virgins! They attach and they don’t let go!” 

“I thought it’d be the other way around with you,” Brigitte teased. “Either way, his name’s Adam and be nice with him. I let him know ahead of time. We just Netlfix and chill and get each other off, that’s all.” 

“So you watch TV and get to third base, how high school,” Amélie translated for her. “He pays full price for that?” 

“I go half actually since all he wants is mutual masturbation,” Brigitte shrugged. “Well, I’m off,” she said Amélie grabbed her arm before she stepped out. “Brigitte, can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Of course,” she nodded. 

I know I can act aloof and bitchy, sometimes, but you’re special to me,” Ameile said as she looked into her eyes. “There’s no one else I’d rather do this with than you, understand? As far as I’m concerned, it’s us against the world.” 

Brigitte smiled. “I feel the same way,” she said as she pecked her on the cheek. “Maybe someday, we can try dating each other,” she said as she grabbed her purse. “Seriously though, be nice with Adam, he’s one of my regulars.”

Brigitte left, leaving Amélie only an hour to prepare. Overnight clients were special. They paid extra not just to stay the night, but also for the feeling of intimacy, or at least a facsimile of it. After showering, Amélie toweled her body down and blew dry her hair. Looking at her phone, she noticed she had a half hour left. She went into her underwear drawer and slipped into her lacy black panties and matching bra. She then went through her checklist. Condoms, check. Lube, check. Bluetooth speakers-charged and ready. Phone with Spotify sexy playlist-locked and loaded. With time to spare, she turned the TV on, poured herself a glass of red wine, and lounged for a bit. Then the doorbell rang. 

“Coming,” she called out as she got up and opened the door. “Welcome,” she said. “Come in and make yourself at ho-“she stopped and looked up at shock at the person on the other side of the door. The golden blonde hair. The big, pale blue eyes. The anxious, unsure disposition. “Brian?” She asked, her heart pounding in her chest. 

“Um, hi, it’s Adam,” he said nervously. “Y-you’re Amélie, Brigitte’s friend, right?” 

Amélie nodded. “Yes, she’s out for the night, I’ll be your girlfriend for the night,” she said and opened the door. “Make yourself at home,” she invited him in. 

“Sweet, two girlfriends,” he said nervously. 

“What can I get you, water, coffee, wine?” She offered him. 

“Water would be nice,” he said as she grabbed her glass and wine bottle from the coffee table and carried it to the kitchen, downing the glass as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to him. “So Adam,” she said, “tell me a little a bit about yourself,” she said as she poured herself another glass to calm her nerves. 

Adam shrugged. “Well right now I work in programing, but I’m hoping to get into video game design,” he said while Amélie downed her second glass to calm her nerves. “Is, is something wrong?” 

She shook her head. “No, everything’s alright. You, you mind giving me a moment? I want to put on something more comfortable.” 

“Sure,” Adam said as she went into her room and closed the bedroom. She was shaking. It was uncanny how much this boy looked exactly like her Brian. She reminded herself he wasn’t Brian, that he was in Australia with Lena. But that didn’t mean that what was in the room behind her couldn’t be him for a moment. She immediately went through her closet until she found it-her old Talon catsuit. She might not of had the goggles, but she didn’t need them anyway. Slipping inside it, she noticed it was a little tight around her belly and midsection. She sighed. It was to be expected, after all. Years away from serving in Talon made her a little soft. Once she put it on, she stepped in front of her vanity mirror, turned around, and wiggled her ass. “I’m a star, I’m a big, bright, shining star,” she reminded herself before she stepped outside. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she purred as she strut out of the room. Adam looked up and went bug-eyed. The purple lycra, the gray leggings, the plunging neckline, the leotard that made her ass look that much bigger. “Is, is that supposed to be more comfortable?” 

“Oh this old thing?” Amélie laughed as she sauntered over. “To be honest Adam, I wore it for a specific reason.” 

“What reason is that?” He asked as she sat on his lap, her soft asscheeks grinding against his crotch. “Well, Adam, you remind me of someone who was very special to me.” 

“Was his name Brian?” He asked. Amélie nodded. “And because you remind me of him, I’d like to make to make this night very special for me, for the both of us.” 

“Oh,” he said and gulped. “Well, I think you’re special too, Amélie.” 

Amélie rolled her eyes and laughed. “Adam, it’s okay,” she said and started kissing his neck up and down, “It’s okay to be nervous around me, I promise I won’t bite. Just help me indulge in this little fantasy of mine.” 

“W-what can I do to help you?” He asked, his lip almost quivering. “Usually when it’s just Brigitte and I, we just cuddle in front of some Netflix and make out while she uses her hand on me…”

“Adam, are you a virgin?” Amélie asked. Blushing, Adam nodded. “Oh my,” Amélie said as she covered her mouth. “I’m popping your cherry tonight, Adam,” she whispered in her ear. “All I ask is that you indulge me.” 

He thought about it for a moment. “You want to call me Brian?” 

She laughed. “No, I want to call you boy. Is that alright?” 

“Then can I fuck you in all three of your holes? Like the girls in the porn I watch?” 

“Is that your frame of reference for sex, boy?” She asked with her eyebrow raised. Adam nodded in shame. “Girls don’t like me, so…” his voice trailed off. 

“Listen to me, boy,” Amélie said as she lifted his face up by the chin, “there’s no need to feel ashamed. I’m here to teach you how to have sex, and there’s no bad answers. Understand?” She asked him. Adam nodded. “I trust you, then. 

She smiled and got off his lap. “Follow me then, boy,” she said as she lead him by the hand into her bedroom and sat him down on the foot of her bed. She then turned the Bluetooth speaker on, paired it to her phone, and played the sexy playlist on it. A Weekend song started playing, and Amélie swayed her hips to the music. “Now, then,” she said as she shook her ass in front of Adam’s face, “do you like my ass, boy?” 

Adam reached out to touch it then hesitated. “Can I?” 

“Do what comes naturally, boy,” she said as she reached over and smacked her hand against her ass. “I’ll let you know if you’ve gone too far.” 

With Amélie’s permission, Adam reached over and grabbed her ass with both hands, kneading and grabbing into her soft, jiggling asscheeks. “How bold,” she teased him. “How does it feel, boy?” 

“It’s so soft and jiggly,” he said in awe. “Take the suit off, babe, I want a better view,” he said and took his shirt off. 

Starting from the shoulders, Amélie slipped her bodysuit off slowly and sensuously until it was right around her hips before she let it drop completely to the floor and kicked it to the corner of the room. “Now boy,” she said as she bent over in front of his face, “what do you want to do with my ass?” 

Adam answered her question by putting a hand on it to balance herself and stripping down to her boxers. “I can’t believe I’m going to lose my virginity to someone with such a perfect ass!” He said excitedly. 

Amélie stopped him by putting her arm out against his body. “Not yet, boy,” she said and turned her head back to look at him. “You’ll lose your virginity in due time. Sit back down so I can teach you how to please a woman properly.” 

Disappointed, Adam sat back down and threw his shorts to the side. “Now,” Amélie said and spread her ass wide, “look at my pussy, what do you see?” 

“It’s so wet!” He gulped as he stared at the pink insides of her purple slit. Amélie moaned. “That’s because it’s wet for you, boy,” she told him. “Tell me, you and Brigitte have made out, yes?” She asked and looked back at him. 

Adam nodded quickly. “Eating a woman out is one in the same,” she explained. “You wrap your lips around her pussy lips much like you would the lips on her face and then stick your tongue and move it in and out. Understand?” 

“I think so,” Adam said as his eyes remained transfixed on her dripping wet slit. 

“Good,” she said. “Now eat my pussy boy,” she instructed him as she grabbed him by the head and pushed him towards it. Following her instructions, Adam attached his lips around her pussy lips and stuck his in andout. Adam must have been a very good kisser because he was eating Amélie out like a pro. 

“Oh!” She gasped. “Good boy!” She squealed as she pushed his face deeper. “Just like that! Keep tonging that part right there!” She begged him as he found her g-spot and kept going. Encouraged by her words, Adam kept hammering with his tongue on that spot until she came, her body quaking and shuddering in pleasure. “Did I do good?” He asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Amélie gasped. For a moment, she got lost in her fantasy and honestly believed her beloved Brian was with her and not with that bitch Lena halfway across the world. “Yes, yes you did good, boy.” 

Adam smiled. “I made you come!” He said. “Now I want you to make me come with your mouth,” he said, his voice filled with bravado. 

Amélie smiled. “Getting cocky, are we, boy?” she asked as she turned around. “Well since you did such an exceptional job, I’ll look it over. Lie down and hold on,” she told him as she pulled off his boxers. Her fantasy started to waver as she looked at his cock. Adam by no means did not have a small cock. It was instead merely average in size, shape and thickness. Nothing like her beloved Brian’s, who’s cock was so deliciously big that it made him a bona fide stud among the various female members of both Overwatch and Talon. That boy had lowkey sexual magic. “Uh, Amélie? Is there something wrong?” He asked and propped himself up as his cock started to go soft in her hand. 

Amélie shook her head. “No, nothing at all,” she lied. “Just lie back and let me handle the rest,” she said as she started stroking his cock. Adam shuddered. “Your hands, they’re cold,” he said. 

“Are they now? Well how about my tongue?” She asked as she started licking his cock from the shaft to the tip. Adam moaned and let his head roll side to side, feeling like the luckiest guy on earth. “Mmm, do you know what’s the secret to properly fucking a virgin, boy?” Amélie asked. 

“N-no?” Brain answered. 

Amélie laughed. “Virgins by nature are so eager to come,” she explained while she continued to lick and stroke him. “So, you need to get them off at least once in order to make their first fuck as pleasurable as possible. Like so,” she said and popped his cock into her mouth and started sucking him off aggressively. Adam grabbed onto the sides of the bed. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he said, trying to hold back. 

“Come for me, boy,” Amélie said. “Let me taste your sperm,” she said as she put his cock back into her mouth. Without thinking, Adam grabbed her by the head and pushed her down on his cock as he came, shooting come into her mouth and down her throat. Amélie’s eyes went big as she almost gagged but she was able to take it all down. Amélie popped his cock out of his mouth and looked up at him. “Over eager, aren’t we, boy?” She asked and started playing with his balls. 

Adam smiled. “You didn’t seem to mind!” He laughed. “Can we spoon? I wanna take a moment so I can get hard again…” 

“Your eagerness is endearing, boy,” Amélie says as she jumps on the bed next to him, “but this is a give and take after all,” she said as she started stroking his sensitive cock. “You’re so assertive!” He groaned. 

“Tell me boy,” she said as she continued to tease his cock, “is this what you do when you’re with Brigitte?” 

“Well, we make out as well,” he gasped. “Please kiss me, Amélie.” 

Amélie grabbed his hand and put it against her dripping wet pussy. “Pleasure me too, boy,” she said as she leaned in and started kissing him. Adam went along as he awkwardly fingered her as the two of them pleasured themselves and made out. “Amélie, can I ask something?” 

“Ask away, boy.” 

“This, this is more than just a fantasy, is it?” 

Amélie stopped. “Explain yourself, boy,” she said and squeezed his cock in his hand. 

“Every now and then when you look at me, I can see a deeper emotion in your eyes,” he explained. “You like me, don’t you?” 

Instead of answering him, Amélie put his hand to the side of his face and slowly, sensuously made out with him. Her fantasy was starting to overwhelm her but she dared not break it. This moment of intimacy was hotter than anything else Adam ever felt before as he pulled back. “Amélie, I’m about to come,” he gasped. 

Amélie nodded. “Lie down so I can be on top of you, boy.” 

He smiled. “The second time, love,” he said, getting more confident in himself as he rolled out of bed. “You carry condoms, right? I wanna take you from behind.” 

Amélie grabbed him by the wrist. “Adam, please,” she begged him. “I’ll let you fuck my ass from behind. Just let me ride on top off you and take your virginity that way.” 

“Shouldn’t I get a condom, then?” He asked as he tried getting up but Amélie wouldn’t let go. “I, I want you to come inside me,” she confessed as her face grew redder and redder. “I want to take your virginity that way.” 

Adam thought it over. “You’re safe, right?” Amélie nodded. “If I do, will you come to my work and pretend to be my girlfriend?” He asked, getting cockier. 

Amélie wasn’t having any of it. Grabbing him by the back of the neck, she pulled him back down on the bed and hopped on top of him. “Listen to me, boy,” she said as she mounted his cock, “this is my fantasy too, and I want you to come inside me, got it?” 

Scared and aroused by her show of dominance, Adam nodded. “Good, so fuck me and fill my cunt with your virgin cum,” she said as she put him inside him and laid on top of him, pushing her body on top of him. Adam groaned. The sensation of being inside someone was so new to him and he loved every moment of it. He immediately grabbed her by the ass and started thrusting. 

“Just like that,” she said, “keep fucking me,” she said as she started sucking and biting on his nipple. “See? Wasn’t all that worrying for nothing, boy?” 

“Amélie!” He gasped, “Amélie, I think I love you!” 

Amélie groaned. “Then fuck me like you love me, boy,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his head and kept bouncing on his cock while he thrust wildly inside of her. “I’m going to come!” He shouted. 

“Come!” she said. “Come inside me, boy! Shoot your load inside me!” 

Adam moaned as he came inside her. Amélie groaned as she took his virginity and came with her, her body shuddering as she felt his warm, sticky goo pumping inside her. She kept holding onto him and didn’t let go as the two of them held onto each other. In that magic moment of bliss and intimacy, Amélie found something better than fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Brigitte and Amélie become tense when Amélie's past becomes clear to Brigitte! Meanwhile, a night of sex, drugs, and Armani escalates and goes out of control!

Brigitte arrived at the apartment at about nine the next morning. She was practicing her excuses the moment she made here way upstairs. “I know you said condoms from here on out,” she said under her breath, “but Dick was so lonesome, and things got so hot I couldn’t resist,” she said to herself as she got to the door. She shook her head. “Tell her the good news first that Dick’s agreed to a sugar daddy arrangement, then gage her reaction,” she told herself and nodded as she pulled her key out and opened the door. 

The first thing that hit her was that Amélie wasn’t sitting on the table drinking coffee. John’s out by 8 was a hard rule but she wasn’t there. “She can’t be,” she thought to herself as she put her purse down on the table and went to Amélie’s room. The door was open a crack and she looked inside. “Oh my God,” she said under her breath. Amélie and Adam were spooning peacefully away. He had the biggest smile on his face while she looked so peaceful as she slept away. Incredibly annoyed, Amélie swung the door open and stepped inside. “Amélie, wake up,” Brigitte said. 

Amélie stirred awake and looked up. “Oh, Brigitte,” she said as she woke up with a start. Brigitte put her hands to her hips as Adam woke up. “Hey Brigitte,” he said and smiled. “How are you doing?” 

“Hi Adam,” she said. “You mind giving us girls some time together?” She asked. 

Adam nodded as he hopped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, dressing as quickly as possible. “So uh, can I see you again, Amélie?” He asked. 

“Yes, let me see you out,” she said as she got out of bed, leaving Brigitte stewing. A moment later, Amélie stepped back into her room, still naked. “I, I should take a shower,” she said. After a quick shower, Amélie put on a t-shirt and panties and stepped inside the kitchen where Brigitte was still wearing the dress from last night. She had a mug of coffee right in front of her and was sipping out of one. “Thanks,” Amélie said as she sat down. 

“So what happened?” Brigitte asked. 

Amélie looked away. “Brigitte, let me explain-“ 

“Condoms from here on out, you told me,” Brigitte said as she looked up to her. “It reeked of come in there. You let him come inside you, didn’t you?” 

Amélie looked away from her and into her mug of coffee and drank. “It’s because he looks like Brain, isn’t it?” Brigitte pressed. 

Amélie slowly put the mug down on the table. “Brigitte, please don’t talk about him.” 

“What, about your ex?” Brigitte seethed. “I was with him, too, Amélie. Don’t act like he was special. Half of Overwatch was with him. Hell, I bet you even Olivia fucked him!” 

Amélie slammed her hands on the table. She looked up at Brigitte. “You’re not gonna give up, are you?” 

“Chicks before dicks, isn’t that what you told me?” Brigitte asked as she starred her down. “I let Richard come inside me last night, Amélie, so let’s air out our dirty laundry.” 

Amélie nodded. “You remember how I walked out of Angela’s office upset?” Brigitte nodded. “I found out through her that he’s with that bitch Lena,” she said, her words laced with venom. 

Brigitte’s eyes went wide. “So that’s why you fucked me in the dressing room,” she said. “You used me to get over him.” 

Amélie nodded. “You fucking used me, Amélie,” Brigitte said. 

“You enjoyed it though, didn’t you?” 

“It’s not like you couldn’t fucking tell me!” Brigitte said, getting upset. “I knew something was eating away at you! Why the fuck do you hide things form me?” 

“What do I gain from telling you the truth?” Amélie raised her voice and looked her in the eyes. “That I still have feelings for him? That I’m not over him?” She asked as tears started welling up in her face. “Lena might of took his virginity, but I took his heart, Brigitte. I fucking took it from that bitch and I want it back.” 

Brigitte kept starring at her. “Adam can never come back here again,” she said. “I don’t need of you either getting attached. Understand?” 

Amélie nodded. “We still on for that party?” Brigitte asked. 

Amélie shrugged. “I know I am.” 

“So am I,” she said as she got up. “I still got clients today,” she said as she got up and left for the shower. “No rest for the wicked. That goes double for whores like us.” 

A couple days later the two of them were dressed and ready to go to the party. “Where is it again?” Brigitte asked. 

“It’s at a club in downtown,” Amélie asked as she grabbed her purse. “We’re gonna need to call an Uber, I’m not gonna drive all the way down there and back.” 

Brigitte shrugged. “We splitting this one, then?” 

“What do you think?” She asked as they walked outside to wait for their Uber. Once it arrived, the two of them went inside and rode to the club in awkward silence. They finally arrived at the club and were dropped off. There was a line right in front of the entrance but Amélie wasn’t having any of it. “Let’s go to the front of the line, we’re on the list,” she said. 

The bouncer at the front of the line could’ve easily been ex-military, or even a retired MMA fighter. He was six feet tall, tattooed all the way up from his neck to his arms, and wore a black t-shirt with back jeans. He held a tablet in his hands and had an earpiece on the side of his head. “Name?” He asked. 

“Amélie LaCroix and Brigitte Lindholm,” she answered. Checking the list, he nodded. “Follow me,” he said as he opened the door. Booming EDM music filled the air. “You see that loft?” He said and pointed up at an upper platform. “The host wanted you up there, his name’s Craig,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Amélie said. “Hold my hand and follow me,” she said as they made their way past the hordes of people dancing. Day-glo bracelets, cocktail dresses, unbuttoned collars, and strobing lights were some of the sights as the two of the squeezed past the packed bodies on the dance floor. “It’s very loud!” Brigitte shouted. 

“It’s supposed to be!” Amélie said back. “We’re not supposed to be down here,” she said as a waitress passed by with a platter carrying champagne flutes. “Take one,” she said as she reached out to grab one. Brigitte took one and started sipping. “So, what’s going on?” 

“Dunno,” Amélie shouted back as they made their way to the stairs leading up where another bouncer was at the base. “We’re expecting you,” he said as they let them up. Inside was a group of guys carousing and celebrating. There were a couple of couches and chairs around a sofa table and several bottles and glasses on top of it. “Hey boys,” Amélie said, breaking the ice. “Which one of you is Craig?” 

All at once, the bros pointed and shouted as their friend wearing a party hat raised his hand. “Alright, so what’s the occasion?” 

“Craig’s getting married!” One of his friends shouted. “This is his last night of freedom!” 

“Well,” Amélie said as she walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, “what are we gonna do tonight, stud?” 

“You wanna do some blow, first?” He asks as he holds a glass bottle. “You and your friend?” 

Amélie looks at the bottle. “Lemme let my friend know,” she pecked him on the cheek and walked towards Brigitte. “They want us to do coke!” She said into her ear over the loud music. 

“I’ve never done it before!” Brigitte said back. 

“I know, I’ll do it first and show you how!” 

“What’s it like?” Brigitte asked. “How is it being on the stuff?” 

Amélie shrugged. “I get super energetic and horny when I’m on it! Dunno how you’ll react to it!” She answered as she grabbed her hand and lead her to the sofa table where a mirror and card was put on top. “So here you go,” Craig said as he put a dab of the white powder onto the mirror and used the card to make a single line. Pulling a hundred-dollar bill out from his money clip, rolled it up, and handed it to her. Amélie knelt, stuck a finger against one nostril, and inhaled the line of coke into her other nostril through the rolled-up hundred. She then handed the hundred-dollar bill back to Craig and let Brigitte have a turn. “Okay so kneel down,” she said, “cover one nostril, and suck up a line with the rolled-up bill,” she instructed Brigitte. 

Brigitte did as Amélie instructed and did the line of coke. The moment the white powder hit her nasal passages, Brigitte staggered back. Her head felt light. She was experiencing what had to be the biggest sugar high she ever been on. She could feel every single inch of her body. She saw every detail on the back of her hand. She heard the bass pounding in her head. And her nose was burning. “Brigitte, are you okay?” She heard Amélie ask in the distance. 

“I-I-I-“ she said as she got lost in the high. She was confused out of her mind and over-stimulated. “Excuse us, boys,” Amélie said as she grabbed Brigitte by the arm and lead her down the stairs and into the women’s restroom. Once inside, she held Brigitte by the sides of the face. “Brigitte, how do you feel?” She asked. 

“Over-loaded,” she answered. “Super hyper,” she kept talking. “A, a little horny?” 

Amiele smiled. “Your body feels like it’s on fire?” She asked. “Like you just wanna go up there and fuck and suck every last one of them?” She asked as she wiped her nose. 

Brigitte nodded. “I’m so wet, Amélie, holy shit,” she said. “I now know why we’re not wearing underwear!” 

Amélie laughed and kissed her. “Let’s go up there and get down, then!” 

The two of them walked back up to the loft where Craig and his buddies where waiting. “So bachelor boy,” Brigitte said as she hopped on his lap and started grinding up against her crotch. “Wanna have some fun?” She asked as she gave him an impromptu lap dance-swiveling her body against his, pushing her tits against his chest. His buddies cheered him on as Craig reached up and grabbed her asscheeks. “You know it!” He said back. “You’re not wearing underwear, right?” 

“Just like the man ordered!” She said as she pulled the top of her dress down and revealed her bare, hard nipples. “Go one, get in there!” She laughed as she grabbed his head and pushed his head into her breasts, smothering him. Craig stayed there for a bit until he came back up. “Woo!” He said as he started kissing her tits. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, stud,” she whispered in her ear. “I wanna see that cock of yours,” she said, her entire body feeling so hot she couldn’t stand it. She slid off his body and undid his slacks to reveal his erect cock and balls. “Ooh, what do we have here?” She cooed as she popped his cock in her mouth and began sucking like there was no tomorrow. 

“Leave my friend to the lucky bachelor,” Amélie said as she stared grabbing cocks. “How about you boys start showing me attention?” She asked as the undid their pants and surrounded her with cocks. “Oh my,” she said as she marveled them. “All this for me?” She marveled. She wouldn’t dream of doing something like this sober but while high on cocaine she wanted to do nothing more but act like a massive slut. Moving from cock to cock, she started licking and sucking as many cocks as she possibly could as these overhyped frat boys crowded he. “God damn, you like cock, don’t you?” One of them asked. 

She popped one of their cocks out and smiled. “I wouldn’t be an escort if I didn’t, would I?” She laughed as she kept sucking. They laughed as one of them took some coke and made a line on the shaft of his cock. “How about doing another line, then?” He asked as he put himself towards her face. 

Squealing, Amélie inhaled the line of coke off the shaft of his cock. “Woo!” She shouted. “That’s the first time I’ve done coke off cock!” She said as the guys laughed. With more drugs in her system, Amélie grabbed cocks and kept sucking. Meanwhile, Craig came inside Brigitte’s mouth, filling it with her load. Sticking her tongue out, she showed him his load on her tongue. 

“Wait, don’t swallow yet,” he said as he put a dab of coke onto the load onto her tongue. “Now swallow,” he said as she did, letting his sperm and coke mix in her mouth before swallowing. “You like that white on white?” 

“Mmm-hmm!” She said as she felt the cocaine and cum work its way into her body. “You wanna fuck now, stud?” She asked as she pulled his slacks completely off. Jumping on his lap, she grinded on his crotch until his cock was nice and hard then slipped him inside. “Tell me her name,” she whispered in his ear. 

“M-Marcelina,” he said. 

“I’m stealing you from her,” he whispered, “I’m stealing you from your wife tonight,” she said and kissed his neck up and down as she grinded on his cock. Meanwhile Amélie was off to the side, men over her, groaning and moaning before she was covered in a shower of come. 

“Now my dress is ruined!” She laughed as did her best to clean the come off her face and body. “Well it’s not like I’ll be needing it anyway, will it?” She said as she stripped out of it. “Alright, who wants to do a line off my ass?” 

Things turned into a blur after that. Of EDM, coke, jizz, and orgasms. Brigitte lost count of how many lines she did. Her nasal passages hurt. Her ass and cunt ached, but they were also warm and full of cum. Her tits were powered white with cocaine and some random face was nuzzled in between them. Amélie meanwhile was completely beside herself, cocks filling her mouth, ass, and cunt. Her entire body was on fire, and the only thing that could put it out was cum, lots and lots of hot sticky cum. “Fill me up, studs,” she begged them, “pump me full of jizz,” she said as they groaned and shot thick ropes of cum inside her. 

“I wanna keep going,” she begged as she grabbed a random cock and jerked it. “I need more cum,” she said as she felt her hear beat racing. “I need to get fucked harder,” she said. Brigitte meanwhile was taking a cock inside her mouth and her pussy. “I’m being such a slut,” she thought to herself as the men came from both ends. “Hey Amélie, you need help, girl?” She asked as she hopped over. 

“Sure!” She said as they opened their mouths. “Cum on us, boys!” they said as they all stood above them and jerked their cocks over them before they groaned and came, covering them in a layer of white sticky come. “Woo!” They said. “How was it, girls?” 

“That was fun!” Biritte said, sweat pouring from every inch of her body. “What time is it?” She asked as she looked for her purse and phone. “Holy shit, it’s almost 5AM!” 

“We can go again!” Amélie said. “I just need a little more coke!” She said as she did another line. The moment it hit her system, she felt her body seize up. Everything went black and she hit the floor. “Amélie!” Brigitte shouted as she rushed over. “Someone get me their coat!” She said as she turned around, picking her up and carrying her out of the club with one hand on the phone. “Please pick up,” she begged. “Please pick up, Angela.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild party turned sideways, Amélie and Brigitte decide to look into another line of work and find help from an old friend working in the adult industry!

Chapter Five

Amélie found herself surrounded in perfect darkens. She felt like she had sunk to the deepest parts of the ocean-so deep that no light could permeate it. She was cold and weightless, and the weight of the water was pushing against her chest, making it impossible to breathe. A blinding light pierced the darkness above her. This light warmed her, made her heart pump, made her aware of how much her body hurt. She woke up and gasped loudly, taking in as much air as her lungs possibly could. She found herself surrounded by several tired, worried faces. Brigitte was squeezing her hand, Pharah was holding her arm, and Angela was administering a needle through her arm. “There, the treatment took,” Angela said. “Don’t hug her, Brigitte,” she reminded her. “She’s still frail.” 

Brigitte nodded, her eyes full of tears. “Hey Amélie,” she said. “We almost lost you.” 

“I, I overdosed, didn’t I?” She asked, her chest hurting. 

“You did,” Brigitte said. “I freaked out, but thank God I remembered to call Angela,” she said. 

“The two of you really should stay here,” Angela insisted. “You both ingested a huge amount of drugs and are in no position to be anywhere. You need rest and fluids.” 

“We can do that at home,” Brigitte said. “We don’t want to impose, anyway.” 

“But-“ 

“Angela,” Pharah said, “I can drive them home. Can you stand, Amélie?” 

Amélie tried to get up from their couch but with obvious difficulty. Brigitte helped her up and the two of them made their way out towards the door with Pharah following them. “The two of you come back to my clinic in three days for re-evaluation and STD testing. And please, abstain from all sexual contact until then!” 

After Pharah dropped them off, Brigitte helped Amélie up the stairs into their apartment. Once they got inside, she laid her down on her bed and rubbed her forehead. “I’m gonna wanna talk, but for now, rest. Okay?” 

Amélie nodded and slept. Hesitating for a moment, Brigitte joined her and snuggled up against her, holding her close and not letting go. The two of them drifted off to sleep, safe in each other’s embrace and against the feeling of their shared warmth. Amélie didn’t dream. Or, at least, her dreams weren’t all that memorable. When she woke up, it was late afternoon and Brigitte was speaking to Olivia on the laptop. 

“Yeah, everything kinda went sideways,” she told her, “I think we might wanna take a break from parties for a while, maybe next time we escort we do it for whales instead?” Amélie walked over to the computer screen and waved. “Hi, Olivia,” she said. 

“Damn, girl,” Olivia said, “Brigitte told me you OD’d, huh?” She asked, her eyes full of concern. “You okay, now?” 

Amélie nodded. “I, I think so,” she said, her head still hurting, “I overdid it last night.” 

Brigitte nodded. “I think we might need a break from as well clients,” Brigitte said. “What do you think, Amélie?” 

Amélie nodded. “Yeah, give us a couple days, maybe?” 

Oliva nodded. “I’ll have clients ready for you when you come back,” she said. “Just don’t’ forget to call, okay?” 

“Of course not,” Brigitte said as she said bye and closed the video chat. Amélie sat down next to her on the table. “Amélie, I don’t think it’s safe for us to continue this kind of work.” 

“You mean whoring,” Amélie said bluntly as Brigitte nodded. “But what else can we do, though? It’s not like we can just apply for jobs like normal people.” 

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Brigitte shook her head. “But after last night, I don’t want us to get into another situation like that. Amélie, you’re not addicted, are you?” 

Amélie considered her next words carefully. “To drugs or sex?” 

“Either,” Brigitte said. 

“I don’t know,” Amélie shrugged. “Like, I let myself get out of control. It’s not like me to lose control.” 

“You’ve been acting very unlike yourself recently,” Brigitte observed. “But whatever, I’m not your psychologist. The point is, I’m not comfortable with us turning tricks exclusively.” 

“But what could we branch out to?” Amélie asked. “I mean, there’s cam work, but do we really wanna expose ourselves at that level at so low a cost?” 

Brigitte thought for a moment. “Wait, what about Hana?” 

“What do you mean what about Hana?” 

“Why don’t we ask her for help?” 

Amélie winced. “I don’t know,” she said, “Cam work is one thing, what she’s doing is-“ 

“Smarter because she gets paid more and works through a legitimate industry like porn?” Brigitte asked. “I mean, let’s at the very least approach her about this. The longer we work as prostitutes, the more we put ourselves in danger, and I don’t want that. For either of us.” 

Amélie sighed. “I’ll call her right now, then.” 

Hana “D.va” Song was another former member of Overwatch. A professional gamer by trade, Hana was drafted into the Korean MEKA Force for her quick reflexes and cognitive skills before joining Overwatch as their mech pilot. Like Angela, she prepared her post-Overwatch life well in advance. Unlike Angela however, her transition was decidedly sideways from either of her primary professions. 

Hana was sitting on the bed, dressed in a bunny shirt and matching panties. She was intensely playing a videogame and in a bout of frustration, she threw her controller next to her and flopped on her bed. After a brief moment, she smiled and reached under her pillow to pull out her vibrator-small and discrete, the size of the palm of her hand. Turning it on, she traced it from her chest down to her belly and panties. Groaning, she lifted her shirt up and exposed her small, perky breasts and started playing with them while she rubbed the vibrator up and down against her panties. “Ooh,” she moaned as she squeezed her breasts while continuing to tease her pussy. “Oh yes,” she gasped as she kept fingering her stiffening nipples while she threw her t-shirt off. “I need more,” she sighed. 

On cue, a pair of hung boytoys, perfectly naked, and one of them was holding a big bottle of lube. “Nerf this!” She said cheekily as she sat up and grasped them by the cocks, stroking them playfully in her hands. Lube was drizzled over breasts until it dripped off her nipples and areolas. Once they soaked her tits, they reached down to rub it in and make her tits nice and wet. 

“My tits, they’re so shiny!” She giggled as she shook them while still holding their cocks. Sticking her tongue out, she started teasing their uncut tips before sucking them. She sucked and licked their cocks in tandem-making sure to give these tasty cocks equal attention. Feeling extra greedy, she opened her mouth and put both cock in her mouth, licking both of their tips at the same time as a wet spot started to pool in her panties. 

“Alright, enough practice,” she said as she hopped up on the bed, throwing her panties off. “It’s time to play for real!” She said and spread her legs wide and opened her pussy lips wide with her fingers. Her boytoys got up on her and filled her mouth and pussy. 

“Mmm!” She exclaimed as she felt her body getting filled from both ends. They kept thrusting inside her mouth and slit as she used her hands to steady the one in her mouth and play with her clit. The feeling of getting fucked like this was driving her wild. “Time to raise my APM!” She chirped as she took the cock out of her mouth and smiled. Her boytoys got off of her and soon they changed positions. Straddling over one of them, she slid him into her ass while the second one penetrated her pussy. “Oh fuck!” She called out as they double penetrated her. “Yes, yes!” She screamed. “Fuck me harder! Faster!” 

Hana’s boytoys kept thrusting inside her, their cocks rubbing and pushing inside her ass and cunt so hard and so fast her body was now on the urge of orgasm. “I’m coming!” She shouted. “I’m coming!” She shouted again as her body finally exploded in orgasm. Her pussy squirted pussy juice shamelessly and her body shuddered from head to toe. Nothing got her off quite like a good double penetration. 

“Keep going,” she said. “Keep going until you come in my face,” she told them as she wrapped her arm around the back of the fuckboy inside her cunt. Soon her boytoys took themselves out of her and stood up. Hana knelt onto the ground, opened her mouth, and stuck her tongue out. Jerking themselves off, her boytoys shot thick, sticky ropes of jizz into her mouth and face. She licked her lips and swallowed all the cum in her mouth down before she licked and kissed their dicks. “I play to win!” She said and made a peace sign. 

“Cut!” The cameraman called out. “Good work, guys!” Hana said enthusiastically as one of the crewmembers handed her a towel to wipe her face off. “Back on set in a couple of hours, then?” She asked as she grabbed a robe from a chair and slipped it on. “I’ve gotta talk to a couple of friends.” 

After a quick shower, Hana slipped back into her robe and waited back in the set for her friends to arrive. Once she got the text, she got up and opened the door to the filming house. “Brigitte! Amélie!” She squealed. “Come in, come in!” She said as they came inside and hugged each other. “How are you, how are you?” She asked as she led them inside. 

“We’re alright,” Brigitte said as she kissed her on the cheek. “It’s been too long! How’s the porn business been?” 

“Absolutely fabulous!” She exclaimed. “Oh my God, I can’t tell you how much fun I’ve been having ever since I’ve gotten into porn full-time!” She said as she led them down the hallway and into the stage house. Instead of a living room the entire house was done up to film scenes. Almost everywhere there were people milling out while in the living room, tables were set up for craft services. “Help yourselves, by the way,” she said as they grabbed from the sandwiches, chips, and vegetables on the table. “So how’s life?” She asked. “Brigitte tells me the two of you are looking into getting into porn from sex work,” she said as they sat outside in a patio table. 

Amélie nodded. “We’ve been going at it for about a couple years and we’re looking for something more…” Amélie said as her voice trailed off. 

“Stable,” Brigitte finished for her. “I mean, we don’t have any illusions, we’re whores, Hana. There’s not a whole lot of opportunities out there for us and we need something that’s safer and that pays better. That’s why we came to you.” 

“Hana, forgive me, why didn’t you get back into professional gaming?” Amélie asked as they ate. “I mean, I can understand not wanting to go back into military service.” 

Hana smiled ruefully. “It’s because I’m too old,” she said as she started eating. 

“Too old?!” she exclaimed. 

“The peak age for a pro gamer starts at 18, and by 24 you’re practically retirement age,” Hana explained. “That’s a smaller window than even NFL players, and by the time I was out of Overwatch I was already 21.” 

“So was that why you were doing cam work in the middle of missions?” Brigitte asked. 

“It didn’t start that way,” Hana shrugged. “It started as gaming streams. But well,” she smiled a little, “I decided to finger myself on one of my streams and I got all kinds of viewers. I then started fucking Lucio on the stream, and well, yeah.” she said and sighed. “I miss him so bad!” 

“You know down in Mexico with Olivia, right?” Brigitte said. 

“I know,” Hana whined a little. “I swear, him and Brian, they were the only two who could stir my insides up!” 

Amélie winced. “So is that how you got into the porn industry?” 

“Yeah, so once Overwatch disbanded, I called an agent, submitted some of my livestream work, and after I auditioned, I got a website up,” she said. “I mean, it was a lot more involved and complicated than that, but what really helped is that I got all this exposure online in the first place.” 

“And how successful have you become since then?” Amélie asked. 

“Oh, well I don’t wanna brag,” Hana said with a Cheshire smile, “but I did win AVN Starlet of the Year in my first year performing,” she said. “And I’m in the top five on PornHub, too!” 

Brigitte raised her eyebrow. “So how much do you make per scene?” 

She shrugged. “Like now I make a thousand but when I was starting off it was like half of that.” 

Amélie and Brigitte looked at each other. “How many scenes per day?” 

“I do four scenes a day, Monday-Friday, so like 20 scenes a week? And I’ll tour and do other stuff on the side when I’m not filming-that includes stage dancing and escorting,” she said and winked. “So, how about it? Wanna become porn stars?” 

“Well, I think it’d be a good idea,” Brigitte said to Amélie. “What are you thinking, Amélie?” 

“I mean, it sounds safer and more lucrative,” Amélie said. 

“We also do regular STI screenings,” Hana added. “I mean, I’m living the dream, fucking and sucking cute, hung guys and they’re all clean!” 

“Amélie, come on!” Brigitte begged her. “This is literally a golden opportunity for the both of us!” 

Amélie rolled the options in her head. “How soon can you get us in?” 

Hana’s eyes lit up. “How soon can you get an STI test?” 

“In a couple days,” Brigitte answered. “We’re scheduled to see Angela.” 

“Perfect!” Hana exclaimed. “I’m getting into directing, I could cut a scene or two with you two! Let me introduce you to my boys!” She said as she walked inside as quickly as possible. A moment later she came back outside with her male partners from her earlier scene. “Amélie, Brigitte, I wanna introduce you to Tommy Flynn and Gavin Knight,” she introduced them. “Tommy, Gavin, these are my friends Amélie and Brigitte,” she introduced them. Both Tommy and Gavin were dressed in boxers but Amélie and Brigitte couldn’t help but notice how big their bulges were. “So are you two from Overwatch as well?” Tommy asked. 

“Yeah,” Amélie lied as she shook his hand. “We’re all work friends.” 

“Huh,” Gavin said. “Hey Hana, you know how you always wanted to win an AVN Award? I think this is how you do it! One big Overwatch orgy!” 

“Oh, yes!” Hana said emphatically. “Guys, please, I need you two here! I’ll do anything! Just please, help me get the AVN Performer of the Year!” 

Amélie raised her eyebrow. “Okay, but it will cost you later on…”


End file.
